1. Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to surgical devices and associated systems and methods and, more particularly, to an active catheter device and associated system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Catheterization procedures are very important in the diagnosis and treatment of various medical conditions such as, for example, cardiac disorders. More particularly, catheters are used for a variety of surgical purposes, such as measuring fluid pressure and delivering and extracting fluids from different sites in the body. While many catheters include tips with fixed shapes, the tips of other catheters can be deflected (i.e., via tensioned cables) to steer the body of the catheter in a desired trajectory. For example, a coronary catheterization procedure involves introducing the catheter through the femoral or brachial artery wherein the catheter is then guided into the branches of the coronary arterial network.
Current catheters may be difficult to maneuver, particularly when navigating complex anatomical pathways. Because such anatomical pathways may be relatively fragile, there may be a risk of perforation of the tissue defining the pathway. Generally, once the catheter is threaded into the anatomical pathway, the physician feeds the catheter to the desired location by axially advancing the catheter in a manual procedure, where the natural shape of the anatomical pathway(s) is used to guide the catheter. However, the mechanical forces exerted by the catheter may also result in non-perforating, but potentially damaging stresses on the tissue defining the pathway. In addition, navigating the catheter through the anatomical pathway often requires a particular level of knowledge of the patient's anatomy, as well as considerable skill in manipulating the catheter.
Thus, there exists a need for a device, system, and/or method for improving the mobility of a catheter that can be readily inserted into and steered or otherwise maneuvered and manipulated with respect to an anatomical pathway so as to reduce or minimize the risk of tissue perforation, as well as to reduce or minimize stresses on the tissue defining the anatomical pathway. Such a device, system, and/or method should also be capable of being readily implemented without requiring particular knowledge of the patient's anatomy or particular manual dexterity or catheter procedure experience on the part of the physician.